The following apparatus and procedures were elaborated: 1) A redesigned cell for measurement of segmental voltages; 2) An improved design and construction of the apparatus for the simultaneous PAGE analysis in different buffers or detergents; 3) A 10-chamber apparatus for protein extraction from gels and concentration, using Steady-State Stacking; 4) A PAGE apparatus insert for tubes of rectangular cross-section; 5) An autoradiography device for gel tubes; 6) A procedure of gel slicing applicable to "non-restrictive" electrofocusing gels; 7) Study on the effect of covalent bonding of polyacrylamide to glass tubes on pH gradient instability in IFPA; 8) Electrofocusing of membrane proteins in zwitterionic detergent.